Criminal Hunter
by Azale-09
Summary: El mundo de Saya cambiara por completo en cuanto se involucre con la Wammy's House, con L y los sucesores. Pesimo Summary pero me estoy esforzando en mejorar


_**Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad de **__**Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba**_

* * *

_**Criminal Hunter**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**Existencia**

**Saya's POV**

-MAMÁ PARA YA, POR FAVOR –Imploré, pues mi mamá no dejaba de patearme, sentí cada golpe que iba desde mis piernas a mis costillas… Mi nombre es Saya, y este momento seria el motivo por el cual mi vida cambio

-KIM YA DEJALA –Llegó mi padre gritando y sujeto a mi madre por detrás- SAYA VETE A TU CUARTO –Obedecí al instante y después escuche la misma discusión de siempre

-SERIA MEJOR QUE ESA CRIA NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO –Escuche a mamá gritar, desde que tengo memoria siempre pelea con papá

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR?! ¡¿QUÉ ES MAS IMPORTANTE TU MALDITO DINERO QUE SU VIDA, LA VIDA DE TU HIJA?! –Contesto papá con el mismo tono de furia

-EXACTAMENTE… SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ESTA MALDITA ESCUINCLA ME TRAERIA ESTO JAMAS LA HUBIESE TENIDO

-¡CALLATE!

Escuche como si algo explotara, parecía como un disparo. Despues oí pasos directamente a mi habitación, mamá entro hecha una furia. Me tomo del cabello y me puso una pistola plateada en la cabeza. Ese era mi fin de seguro

–No mamá, por favor, suéltame- solté lágrimas y roge que me dejara con vida, pero era inútil ya que estaba decidida a jalar el gatillo… pero luego, el agarre en mi cabeza se hizo más ligero y caí al suelo, solo para presenciar lo inimaginable. Mamá también cayó al suelo, no se movía y estaba pálida

–Mami, ¿estás bien? - Me arrastre para tomar su pulso, pero nada. Fui corriendo a su dormitorio para avisar a papá, pero lo que vi fue mucho peor, tenía un hoyo en la cabeza, comprendí que el disparo que oí hace unos minutos era dirigido a él. Ahogue un grito y caí desmayada, después no supe en que momento llego la policía y la ambulancia pero todo sucedió, desperté en una sala, completamente sola, trate de levantarme pero una punzada en mi lado derecho de la costilla me lo impidió… entonces entro un medicó

-Vaya, veo que has despertado. Estuviste inconsciente 3 días. ¿Cómo te sientes? –El doctor se lo veía joven, era rubio y de ojos esmeraldas. Lo creí bastante guapo-

-Me siento… bien –Recordé todo lo que paso y pregunte- ¿y… y mis padres? –Tensó el rostro, por lo cual me espere lo peor-

-Disculpa, pero… ellos murieron. Tu padre murió de un disparo que llego hasta el cerebelo, y tu madre, de un repentino ataque al corazón –soltó con cuidado de decir algo incorrecto-

-Ya veo…

-¿Sufridas de maltrato? –Preguntó un tanto preocupado-

-Sí, pero después de todo, era mi culpa. Yo nunca debí de haber nacido –Él se quedó un tanto perplejo. Lo vi en sus ojos, y era lógico. Lo dije con una calma que ni siquiera yo me tragaría-

-Todos estamos aquí por un motivo. No fue tu culpa –me consoló, ya que empezaba a llorar- por cierto, tienes visitas

-Buenos días, señorita Saya. Siento lo sucedido –Entro un hombre, mayor por lo que denotaba con traje y lentes, un anciano con cabello canoso y bigotes también canosos que no recuerdo haber conocido- Mi nombre es Watari, era amigo de su padre

-Ya entiendo, ¿necesita algo? –pregunte algo confundida-

-Sí, el señor Kazuo me pidió que le entregase esto –me tendió la misma arma con la cual mi mamá iba a matarme, junto con una nota con letra legible, cursiva y pulcra, la misma letra escrita con el lapicero color vino de mi papá. Tome el papel y lo leí

"_Querida hija:_

_Si lees esto entonces es porque… eh muerto, no te culpes por esto. Aunque nunca lo pareciese, tu madre te amo, solo que quedo cegada por la avaricia y el rencor, pero ambos te amamos. Watari debió haberte visto y entregado esta carta y el arma, úsala si es necesario. Confía en él, te llevara a un lugar seguro, la Wammy's House. En ese lugar hay niños especiales, como tú. Sigue fuerte y hermosa mi pequeña, nos veremos pronto_

_Hasta siempre, tu padre"_

Al terminar de leer quise evitar llorar, lo logre en parte. Preguntando hasta cuando me darían de alta

-Bueno, tus fracturas no son tan graves asi que en un periodo de 38 horas o tal vez menos podrás irte

-De acuerdo, señor Watari, ¿le molestaría la idea de que… bueno, me mudara a la Wammy's House? –Pregunte con pena-

-Claro que no, será un honor que estés allí –Contesto sonriente-

No sé qué me espera allí ¿a quienes conocer e? ¿Qué más pasara? Pero sobre todo… ¿Qué más cambiara?...

* * *

_Esta historia la escribí por petición de uno de mis amigos, pero decidí publicar eso como una historia. En si era un One-shot un tanto corto, asi que decidi alargarlo, aparte la escuela y cuidar de la casa me ocupan demasiado,__ por eso no eh podido continuar mis otras historias__. Espero que les aya gustado_

_Azale, fuera_


End file.
